warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List' is the fourth army book released as part of Forge World's ''Horus Heresy Series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. The Horus Heresy Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List contains the complete Legiones Astartes unit profiles, special rules and wargear for a Legiones Astartes army to be used during a Battles in the Age of Darkness expansion game, with the exception of Legion-specific units and rules. This book contains the units that were released within the first six Horus Heresy Series books. Due to the release of subsequent books this book will eventually be replaced with an updated version. Official Synopsis The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List is a 144 page hard back book containing the complete profiles, special rules and wargear, compiled and updated, for all Space Marine Legion armies in Horus Heresy games using the Battles in the Age of Darkness gaming expansion for Warhammer 40,000. This book contains the unit profiles 65 units, from Command units and Troops, such as Legion Tactical Squads, to vast fortifications and devastating super-heavy units like the Stormbird, each available all Space Marine Legion armies including new units such as the Legion Jetbike Sky Slayer Support Squadron. Collecting together all of the unit profiles and special rules for Space Marine Legion armies from the Horus Heresy Books One to Six, along with the full Battles in the Age of Darkness gaming expansion rules, it allows you to carry something lighter to your games than the weighty tomes of our main volumes, and is intended to be used both as a resource for consulting and collecting your armies and as a handy reference during play. This book also contains twenty-eight Rites of War previously published in The Horus Heresy: Book Six - Retribution. This includes a Rite of War for each of the thirteen Legions found in Legiones Astartes: Age of Darkness Legions. Using this book, you can create army lists for any Space Marine Legion and engage them in the devastating conflicts of The Horus Heresy. This book is intended to be used alongside its companion book - The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Legions - in which you'll find special rules and wargear for individual Legions, as well as unique units and unit profiles for the mighty Primarchs. Contents The following is every section contained within The Horus Heresy Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List: *'Foreword' - A foreword about the book from the Forge World Studio along with credits and acknowledgments. *'Legiones Astartes Age of Darkness Army List' - This section contains rules for a Legiones Astartes army including an allies matrix, a force organisation chart, weapon profiles, warlord traits and the updated rules for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 expansion. *'Legiones Astartes Army List' - This section contains the full unit lists and rules for a Legiones Astartes army: **Legion Praetor **Legion Centurion **Legion Consuls ***Legion Librarian Consul ***Legion Master of Signal Consul ***Legion Champion Consul ***Legion Forge Lord Consul ***Legion Primus Medicae Consul ***Legion Siege Breaker Consul ***Legion Chaplain Consul ***Legion Vigilator Consul ***Legion Moritat Consul ***Legion Praevian Consul ***Legion Delegatus Consul ***Legion Herald Consul **Legion Deimos Pattern Damocles Command Rhino **Legion Command Squad **Legion Veteran Tactical Squad **Legion Destroyer Squad **Legion Terminator Squad **Legion Techmarine Covenant **Legion Apothecarion Detachment **Legion Dreadnought Talon **Legion Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought Talon **Legion Rapier Weapons Battery **Legion Mortis Dreadnought **Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought **Legion Contemptor-Cortus Dreadnought Talon **Legion Tactical Squad **Legion Assault Squad **Legion Breacher Siege Squad **Legion Tactical Support Squad **Legion Reconnaissance Squad **Legion Deimos Rhino Armoured Carrier **Legion Drop Pod **Legion Dreadnought Drop Pod **Legion Seeker Squad **Legion Outrider Squad **Legion Attack Bike Squad **Legion Jetbike Sky Hunter Squadron **Crusade Fleet Primaris-Lightning Strike Fighter **Legion Tarantula Sentry Gun Battery **Legion Anvillus Pattern Dreadclaw Drop Pod **Legion Land Speeder Squadron **Legion Storm Eagle Assault Gunship **Legion Xiphon Interceptor **Legion Javelin Attack Speeder **Legion Jetbike Sky Slayer Support Squadron **Legion Deathstorm Drop Pod **Legion Heavy Support Squad **Legion Deimos Predator Strike Squadron ***Legion Deimos Predator Infernus ***Legion Deimos Predator Executioner **Legion Land Raider Battle Squadron ***Legion Land Raider Proteus ***Legion Land Raider Achilles **Legion Fire Raptor Gunship **Legion Achilles-Alpha Land Raider **Legion Artillery Tank Squadron *** Legion Basilisk ***Legion Medusa ***Legion Deimos Whirlwind ***Legion Deimos Whirlwind Hyperios **Legion Deimos Vindicator Siege Tank Squadron ***Legion Deimos Vindicator Laser Destroyer **Legion Spartan Assault Tank **Legion Caestus Assault Ram **Legion Sicaran Venator Tank Destroyer **Legion Sicaran Battle Tank **Legion Kharybdis Assault Claw **Legion Leviathan Siege Dreadnought Talon **Legion Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought **Legion Deimos Whirlwind Scorpius **Legion Malcador Assault Tank ***Legion Malcador Annihilator **Legion Cerberus Heavy Tank Destroyer **Legion Typhon Heavy Siege Tank **Legion Spartan Assault Tank **Legion Falchion Super-Heavy Tank Destroyer **Legion Stormblade Super-Heavy Tank **Legion Fellblade Super-Heavy Tank **Legion Glaive Super-Heavy Special Weapons Tank **Legion Thunderhawk Transporter **Legion Thunderhawk Gunship **Legion Mastodon Heavy Assault Transport **Legion Sokar Pattern Stormbird **Imperial Primus Redoubt **Imperial Castellum Stronghold *'Legions Astartes Appendix: Rites of War' - This section contains a number of new Rites of War that can be used by a Legiones Astartes Army. *'Battles in the Age of Darkness Core Missions' - This section contains the core missions for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 expansion. **Deployment Maps ***Blood Fued ***Onslaught ***Shatter Strike ***Dominion ***Tide of Carnage ***War of Lies *'Legions Astartes Special Rules & Wargear' - This section contains a list of Legiones Astartes Special Rules and Wargear. **Special Rules **Wargear *Weapons Summary - This section contains a weapons summary table. Sources *''Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh Category:Books Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series